Second Chances
Second Chances is the fourteenth episode of the second season and the 23rd overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison's brother, Archer, moves to LA to begin work at Pacific Wellcare, causing problems for both her and Naomi, and Cooper encourages Violet to talk to Pete and Sheldon about her pregnancy, but she's reluctant when she learns that neither of them wants children. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP214AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP214PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP214NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP214CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP214CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP214DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP214SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP214VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP214ArcherMontgomery.png|Archer Montgomery PP214SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP214Sharon.png|Sharon PP214SonyaNichols.png|Sonya Nichols PP214Keith.png|Keith Embry PP214TimWilliams.png|Tim Williams PP214EllenEmbry.png|Ellen Embry PP214Jane.png|Jane Williams PP214Nurse.png|Nurse Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Grant Show as Dr. Archer Montgomery *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Diane Venora as Sharon *Sharon Leal as Dr. Sonya Nichols *Christopher Gartin as Keith Embry Co-Starring *Joey Oglesby as Tim *Kathryne Dora Brown as Ellen *Amy Cale Peterson as Jane *Diarra Kilpatrick as Nurse Medical Notes Jane Williams *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Stroke *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Archer Montgomery (neurologist) *'Treatment:' **Endovascular clot evacuation **Terbutaline **Blood thinners **C-section **Spinal block Jane, who was 33 weeks pregnant, had a stroke and was taken to the hospital. Archer wanted to do an endovascular clot evacuation, but Addison pushed him to do a less risky tissue plasminogen activator. Archer ultimately did it his way. During the procedure, Jane started having contractions. Addison pushed terbutaline to stop the contractions and Archer continued. He captured the clot and extracted it. She was stable after the procedure, but they had to wait to see how much good it did. Jane later went into active later and Addison had to do a c-section. Because she was still on blood thinners from her first surgery, Addison consulted with Archer because she'd have to reverse them to do the c-section. They decided to do the c-secion with a spinal block while Archer monitored with an EEG. The baby was delivered successfully and Jane had good motor function and was able to speak afterward. Keith Embry *'Diagnosis:' **Hepatitis C **Drug addiction **Overdose **Bacterial endocarditis *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Narcan **5150 psychiatric hold Keith came into the practice looking for Pete. While waiting for Pete, he overdosed. Pete pushed narcan and said he also had Hep C. When Keith came to, he pushed Dell into a shelf and ran out the door. Keith was later found on the beach and brought to the hospital, where he was diagnosed with bacterial endocarditis. Pete found out Keith had traded the clean needles he gave him for more drugs. Pete asked Violet to sign a 5150 to commit Keith, but she declined. Another doctor agreed and Keith was committed. Sharon *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Hormone therapy **Psychiatric evaluation Sharon, 52, came into the practice after her daughter and son-in-law died. The embryos they had made with Naomi's help had been left to her and she wanted to use them to get pregnant. She'd gone through hormone therapy with her own doctor and Naomi said that she was ready for implantation, but she was wary about doing the procedure. After speaking to Violet, who had treated Sharon's daughter, Terri, Naomi learned that Terri hated her mother and would not have wanted her mother to raise another child. Violet then evaluated Sharon, which gave her new understanding of the situation. Dell Parker *'Diagnosis:' **Laceration *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Dell's forehead was lacerated when he was pushed into a shelf by a patient. Sam stitched up the wound. Jane's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity **Aspirated meconium *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Suction When Jane's baby was born, he aspirated meconium and had trouble breathing. Addison suctioned his mouth and he started to breathe normally. Sam Bennett *'Diagnosis:' **Anxiety-induced asthma *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) *'Treatment:' **Butterbur **Dried ivy Sam had anxiety-induced asthma that was keeping him from consummating his relationship with Sonya. Naomi took him to Pete, who have him butterbur and dried ivy to help. Music "Last Train Home" - David Mead "100 Yard Dash" - Raphael Saadiq "Loneliest Man in the World" - Max Morgan Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.74 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x14-1.jpg PP2x14-2.jpg PP2x14-3.jpg PP2x14-4.jpg PP2x14-5.jpg PP2x14-6.jpg PP2x14-7.jpg PP2x14-8.jpg PP2x14-9.jpg PP2x14-10.jpg PP2x14-11.jpg PP2x14-12.jpg PP2x14-13.jpg PP2x14-14.jpg PP2x14-15.jpg PP2x14-16.jpg PP2x14-17.jpg PP2x14-18.jpg PP2x14-19.jpg PP2x14-20.jpg PP2x14-21.jpg PP2x14-22.jpg PP2x14-23.jpg Quotes :Archer: Speaking of not speaking, are we gonna have a fight about Naomi again? :Addison: You think I'm mad about Naomi? :Archer: Good, you're not mad. This is you, not mad. Like the time I loaned your sweater to Crystal McCullough. :Addison: She puked on it. She puked up strawberry daiquiri all over my sweater. :Archer: But you weren't mad. :Addison: I wasn't mad that you loaned it, I was mad that you lied. And I'm not mad about Naomi. I'm mad that you took a job with a practice that is trying to bury me. You knew, and you didn't have the guts to tell me. ---- :Cooper: Cute kids. Over there, Sheldon. Don't you think? :Sheldon: I guess. In small doses. I'm not really a kid person. They don't seem to like me. :Cooper: So you don't have kids of your own? :Sheldon: No. God, no. Thankfully. You must see them in your practice? I bet you're great with them. You know what I find? I'm okay with kids. In short bursts. Beyond that... Well, it's not a problem, is it? ---- :Addison: We are not a good team. I made a life here, Archer. Away from Bizzy, away from Derek. I'm trying to figure out me. And I can't do that with you judging everything that I do. :Archer: I will be supremely supportive. :Addison: You don't know how to stay out of my life. You never have. And when I needed someone to make Phil Davidson pay for leaving me out at the lake, that was great. But now, when I'm struggling to find my footing in this place that's mine... :Archer: I miss you. :Addison: I miss you. But this isn't a visit. You're in my city. You're in my building. You're sleeping with my best friend. I mean, you're in my patient's brain. :Archer: I'm not moving in with you, Addy. I just wanted to be closer. :Addison: You have to go. I love you, but you have to go. ---- :Cooper: I want you to talk to me. Do you not see that we're a perfect match, and you're screwing it up? :Charlotte: I got embarrassed and humiliated. So don't tell me about screwing things up. You think it's easy for me to look you in the face after I sobbed in your lap like a 12-year-old girl, asked you to marry me and got turned down? :Cooper: You shouldn't feel humiliated. :Charlotte: Well, it happened and I do. And there is nothing you can do about it. ---- :Addison: Here's my advice. Be careful listening to my brother. Things don't tend to end well for the women in his life. And you are my friend. :Naomi: What, are you mad at him? :Addison: You know, he comes here and it changes me. He pushes me and I start acting like a teenager. I mean, I am a competent woman. And when he's here, I feel like... :Naomi: The little sister. :Addison: You know what? I'm not blaming him. But part of the reason I asked Kevin to move in is because Archer kept badgering me about our relationship not working. And how I was dating out of my element. Because Kevin's a cop. :Naomi: SWAT. :Addison: So I made a choice to prove him wrong. And he was right. And I hate that. :Naomi: Why don't you try to have a different relationship? Look at me and Sam. Married, divorced and awkward. Now, we're actually talking to each other about our love lives with other people. ---- :Charlotte: I told you once, Cooper, no more talking and expressing. It's done. :Cooper: You know what? It could be done and over. It wouldn't be that much mess. You're not pregnant, we don't live together, no vacations planned, I don't have a thing at your house, you wouldn't leave a shirt at mine. But emotionally, I'm not ready to let go. We are so not the cute couple, in and out of each others pockets, finishing each others sentences. But we're still a couple. We're us. And I love us, and I am nowhere near ready to give up. Even if you are. I'm not giving up. :Charlotte: Well, won't that be lonely. ---- :Violet: She still not talking to you? :Cooper: I opened my soul, and nothing. :Violet: Pete doesn't want kids. Sheldon doesn't want kids. Pete doesn't want kids. I don't want kids. You know? I mean, what business do I have having a kid? Me, raising a kid by myself that I don't want. Wouldn't know what to do with. :Cooper: You're not alone. :Violet: Every night, I wake up in a cold sweat, Cooper. I lay there panicked. That I'm gonna wait too long. I'm gonna wait too long. And then it'll be too late to have an abortion, and I will just be stuck. And I'll never be free ever again. :Cooper: Violet. :Violet: I don't know what to do. All I know is that unless you're bringing me sticky buns and gyros and burgers, then I'm lost, Cooper. I mean, I see you and I feel better, but most of the time, I walk around lost and alone and scared. :Cooper: Well, then I will be here. Whenever you need me, I will be here, and we'll sit, and we'll eat. We'll figure this out. We'll work through everything and make it okay. Together. :Violet: You'd do that for me? :Cooper: I'd do anything for you. ---- :Charlotte: Peace offering. Corn bread chicken casserole. Momma used to bring it to the neighbors to make peace after Landry and Duke let their pigs out. It's the only thing I know how to make. I screwed up, Coop. And I wanna make it right. So I was thinking, you wanted me to move in a few months ago. Maybe now, that's the right thing to do. A good first step. What's the matter? Going somewhere? :Cooper: I'm moving in with Violet. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes